Mas que suficiente
by ComeGalletas
Summary: Nico se encuentra atravesando el rio Estigia en la barca de Carote. Pero, ¿cómo llego hasta ahí? *Rating T por que tengo miedo* *No soy Rick Riordan así que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece* *


Nico no podía visualizar nada mas que oscuridad. No le molestó, despues de todo, la oscuridad era una vieja amiga. Mas vieja que amiga.

Cuando por fin logró ver algo, decidió que era muchísimo mejor la oscuridad. Estaba en el Inframundo, su hogar. Sin embargo, esta vez no en forma humana.

Si los "fantasmas" podían estremecerse, entonces Nico lo hizo. Siempre pensaba en la muerte, incluso se había hecho algunos amigos en los Campos de Elíseos (Silena era un ejemplo. La chica era mas sabia de lo que el Campamento Mestizo pudo imaginar), sin embargo, nunca había cruzado por su mente su propia muerte.

Y si lo hacía, descartaba la idea rápidamente. Tenia a una Cara de Lodo que derrotar para pensar en eso.

_¿Lo lograron? ¿Los 7 están bien? ¿Me sacrifique por alguien? ¿Grace? ¿Percy? ¿Hazel?_ Eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente del mestizo.

Cuando Nico se concentro, descubrió que estaba montado en la barca de Carote, sintiendo algo pesado en la manga de su fiel chaqueta de aviador. En el punto exacto donde el hombro se unía al resto del brazo.

Metió la mano y al sacarla, se encontró con una foto de Percy Jackson. No entendía como en el nombre de Hades había llegado ahí, pero al ver a todos las demás almas tirar ramilletes, un oso de felpa, sonajas e incluso las llaves de un automóvil, Nico lo entendió.

Todos estaban tirando los sueños que jamás habían cumplido, y el suyo era Percy Jackson.

Irónicamente, lo era.

Observo la foto por un instante, para despues tirarla al rio Estigia. Sintió una mano de hierro fría oprimiendo su corazón al ver la foto hundirse. Suponía que todos los demás se sentían así, ya que todos admiraban a sus sueños abandonarlos con melancolía.

Al llegar a tierra, algo frio debajo de su lengua casi lo hacía vomitar en los pies de Carote. Al sacarlo, admiro que era una moneda*, extendiéndosela a Carote, siguió su camino.

Nico no sabía en que fila acomodarse. ¡No recordaba su muerte! Se sintió por un momento indignado, sin embargo, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Cuando estaba a punto de unirse a la fila de "Muerte rápida", una Furia lo llevo directo al principió de la fila "Muerte dolorosa".

Nico solo pudo pensar una cosa: _Auch._

Al entrar donde sería juzgado, un flash lo golpeó en toda la cara, sorprendido, solo pudo admirar.

* * *

-Flashback. -

_Nico se encontraba peleando con todas sus fuerzas en lo que parecía un campo de batalla. De su espada solo se podía admirar una muy borrosa mancha negra._

_Estaba pisando sangre, al igual que los demás, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a investigar de quien era._

_A su derecha, Hazel (suponía que era Hazel porqué la velocidad del caballo no lo dejaba admirar bien), se encontraba decapitando a cualquier enemigo montada en su leal caballo. En la izquierda, Grace hacía lo mismo, solo que sin caballo. (Duh)_

_Percy y Annabeth peleaban a unos cuantos metros mas adelante, hombro con hombro. Como siempre._

_Nico intentaba reclutar soldados _**(su**_ tipo de soldados) y sin embargo, cada vez salían menos y menos. El cansancio lo estaba matando._

"_Con un gran poder, viene una gran necesidad de una siesta" Recordó el Hijo de Hades lo que dijo a sus 12 años. Sonrió amargamente, realmente le gustaría una siesta ahora mismo._

_El cansancio poco a poco le volvía borrosa la vista y sin embargo, logro captar un cabello rizado, negro y una gran lanza siguiéndola, al parecer Hazel no se había dado cuenta._

_Se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su hermana y Nico hizo lo mas estúpido que se le ocurrió en ese momento de tensión. Viajó por las sombras hasta Hazel y la empujo por los aires junto a su caballo._

El Nico actual se quedó de piedra. ¿Realmente había podido tirar de semejante caballo? Otro escalofrió lo recorrió.

_Su vista fue totalmente eliminada al sentir un inmenso dolor justo debajo de las costillas, para despues caer al suelo. ¿Era sangre lo que saboreaba en ese momento?_

_Sintió lagrimas caer a su pómulo y trató lo mejor que pudo en enfocar la vista._

_Era Hazel._

_Estaba llorando por él._

"_No llores" Dijo un débil Nico. Levantó su mano izquierda (con mucho dolor al hacerlo) y le seco las lagrimas a su hermana. Quien se tapo la boca para parar los sollozos._

_A unos metros detrás, el caballo de Hazel había inclinado la cabeza como si quisiera mostrar respeto. Nico se permitió sonreír un poco. A pesar de estar en su lecho de muerte._

"_Eres un tonto" Hazel logró decir entre sollozos. Nico recordó como esa era la peor palabra que Hazel podía imaginar y volvió a sonreír. Hazel apoyo su frente contra la suya y siguió sollozando._

_A su izquierda, otro sollozo reprimido se escucho. Nico pudo divisar una cabellera rubia y sabía que era Jasón. Ese idiota jamás lo abandonaría. Esta vez la sonrisa le llego a los ojos. Aunque había conllevado mucho dolor, no le importo._

_Al parecer, todos estaban muy ocupados luchando por sus vidas. Y Nico sintió su corazón desinflarse. Todo estaba perfecto, dos personas que apreciaba y sin embargo, faltaba alguien. Percy._

_Se volvió para Jasón, ignorando ese deprimente hecho._

_Tenía lagrimas en las mejillas._

"_No llores idiota" Fue el consuelo de Nico, sin embargo, hizo sonreír a Jasón. "Necesito que le cuentes a Percy." Jasón entendió al instante y asintió como un cabo a su general. "Gracias por no juzgarme y por ser mi amigo" A este punto, los ojos de Jasón eran dos pequeñas fuentes. Sin embargo, sonrió al oír que Nico lo consideró su amigo._

_Enfoco su vista (que cada vez se hacía mas borrosa) hacía Hazel._

"_Tu también eres mi familia Hazel, aunque a veces pienses que solo eres un remplazo de Bianca, jamás lo fuiste. Te amo. E intenta cambiar tu técnica en Mitomagia" Dijo Nico con sarcasmo ya tartamudeando por el dolor. Hazel solto una risita débil. Después le beso la frente como Nico siempre hacía con ella._

"_También te amo"_

* * *

-Fin Flashback-

Nico sonrió. Había muerto por su hermana.

Y eso era mas que suficiente para él.

"Nico Di Angelo. Guerrero en la Segunda Guerra de los Titanes y luchador contra Gea"

"14 años. Hijo de Hades"

"Nacido en 1943** y llevado al Casino Lotus. Siendo sacado de ahí después de demasiados años."

Después de un largo momento de silencio y de tortura para Nico, la voz mas fría de las 3 le dijo:

"Elíseos"

"¿Eliges renacer o te satisfaces con los Elíseos?"

Nico no dudó, y contesto que prefería los Elíseos. Tal vez Bianca había elegido renacer, sin embargo, el quería esperar a Hazel, y formar la familia que alguna vez le prometió.

Un sonriente Nico, entro a los Elíseos. Encontrando (desgraciadamente) a varios campistas que había visto en el campo de batalla contra Gea. Buscó a Silena. Realmente había extrañado su costumbre de hacer preguntar incomodas y no perdería ningún segundo mas.

* * *

Hola a todos:3 ya volví con un nuevo fanfic. No pude evitarlo, escuche Bledding Out de Imagine Dragons (completamente recomenda) y esto vino a mi mente. Aunque actualmente debería estar estudiando para mis dos exámenes mañana, pero como no hay nadie en casa, tome el riesgo. Realmente había pensado poner que Nico se sacrificó por Percy, pero ya he leído varios como esos. Y además, ¡Hazel es su hermana!:c

*Leí en internet que a los difuntos, en la Antigua Grecia, se les ponía una moneda debajo de la lengua, para poder pagarle a Carote su viaje.

**Muchas gracias xD que pena. Ya lo corregi:3

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Cada review es una pregunta incomoda que Nico le hará a Silena!:3


End file.
